The invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for managing mass storage devices in electronic devices.
Electronic devices are typically equipped with mass storage devices such as flash memory, for storing data such as memo notes, schedules, phonebook, short messages, MP3 files and emails. Data stored in the mass storage devices may be accessed by an external electronic device such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a programmable consumer electronic device or similar. Moreover, the external electronic device may store data in the mass storage devices of electronic devices.